Talk:The Great Ninja World War Roleplay
This is a talk page. Please remember to sign your posts using four tildes (Achrones150 19:46, 8 February 2009 (UTC)) or by using the signature button ( button_sig.png ) So Who should go first? Achrones150 19:47, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Hey Archie, are you already a member of the Jikokenin at the beginning of this? Echo Uchiha 19:49, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah. Later on in the "training story", he betrays them and leaves for the active Jikukokenin base. Achrones150 19:49, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Cool, I guess I'll start it with some inspirationally evil speech or something. *Cracks knuckles* Here goes. Echo Uchiha 19:51, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Knock 'em dead....but not too much. >_> Achrones150 19:53, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Yo Echo, just tell me what to do and we'll get this started. Ten Tailed Fox 20:21, 8 February 2009 (UTC) I just put down one of my characters thinking about the situation, and this would eventually lead to action. --Cold hard steel 20:23, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Everyone! Welcome to the Great Ninja World War Rp, have fun and go wild! Seriously, lets start writing --Seireitou 20:43, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Alliances Echo will apppear to the Ashi and the Jikokenin, allying their forces. Echo Uchiha 20:57, 8 February 2009 (UTC) What's Up Echo, a weakling?...Right. And what makes you think Echo would ever betray Shishimaru, he's like as loyal as it gets. But I see what you're getting at and I apologize, Shish' is kind of being overshadowed, but I have an amazing plan and I can't tell you without everyone else reading it. I guess people just see Echo as the figurehead because of his recent activity. Hehe, a weakling. Echo Uchiha 22:34, 8 February 2009 (UTC) The main jist of the CHIMERA Faction is to take over the world, eventually causing a revolt, thus more war. --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 22:43, 8 February 2009 (UTC) I know, that's what I'm aiming for, and once again, sorry if I kind of took the reins. It's just kind of my personality. Echo Uchiha 22:44, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Planning Is Over The War finally begins, everyone, planning is over, time for the battles to commence --Seireitou 22:49, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Hehe I dont think Im in this then. ^_^ Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 22:51, 8 February 2009 (UTC) minkies is in this, remember...... --Seireitou 22:53, 8 February 2009 (UTC) But he has no side. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 22:54, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Seireitou I need to know if the Guardians are going to resist or not. Echo Uchiha 22:56, 8 February 2009 (UTC) I guess that I'm gonna start the war... --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 22:57, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Alright, I'm here if you need back-up. My plan is about to commence as well. Echo Uchiha 22:59, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Hey How should the war actually begin? Achrones150 23:08, 8 February 2009 (UTC) we should wait until our trainning is done cuz that effects this --Evan6789 23:29, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Uh... If that demon teen part was about Shishimaru, he's like 25, man --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 00:37, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Cioa I'm leaving... --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 01:32, 9 February 2009 (UTC) May I ask... May I ask what the HELL taking over the Guardians is going to do? I hope I get to save my face afterwards... --Cold hard steel 01:49, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Come here for any questions on Seieitou's motives --Seireitou 01:50, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Let me just say this: even if the CHIMERA Faction is destroyed, it will still thrive and Shishimaru will still live... --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 20:59, 9 February 2009 (UTC) It isnt destroyed, accually, something interesting between Shishimaru and Seireitou occurs, just wait, it'll be fun, hehe --Seireitou 21:00, 9 February 2009 (UTC) AH! NOT MALE BONDING! --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 21:01, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Holy crap Seireitou's gay for Shishimaru! --Cold hard steel 21:02, 9 February 2009 (UTC) NOOO!!!! NOT THAT!! I dont wanna discuss it here, cause the Self Absorbed Demon Teen over there will just say "Oh, i knew it all along, blah blah blah" and just make something up to stop it, so youll see in the story --Seireitou 21:02, 9 February 2009 (UTC) I hate you Seireitou... X( --Cold hard steel 21:07, 9 February 2009 (UTC) What i do?! --Seireitou 21:08, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Omitting my posts... --Cold hard steel 21:11, 9 February 2009 (UTC) One thing: what about Shishimaru's white book spot --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 21:13, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Sorry ^^ --Seireitou 21:16, 9 February 2009 (UTC) To Anbu: He scored a death blow on a captain. He's got S-rank. To Sei: Either stop or move it to a spot that you would like. That post fit perfectly. --Cold hard steel 21:23, 9 February 2009 (UTC) I mean on the actual article... --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 21:27, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Don't worry, he'll be on there. But one question, should I model him after a Hitler type of person? Like all that dictator stuff? --Cold hard steel 21:31, 9 February 2009 (UTC) He's more like an arsonist, sadist, and dictator all in one, just add sarcasm and you got Shishimaru --'''ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 21:36, 9 February 2009 (UTC)